Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Hinata es la persona mas popular del Instituto Gotham... Naruto es un estudiante ordinario con algo de suerte, quien descubrira un secreto muy peculiar de Hinata y la ayudara a ocultarlo... pero toda clase de cosas entretenidas les pasaran CANCELADA
1. Prologo

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Prologo:**

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki se encontraba mirando la televisión, se estaba proyectando el único anime que veía con cierta regularidad… Fairy Tail, en cuanto este termino, apago el televisor y decidió que era hora de ir a dormir, a fin de cuentas, había estado corriendo y haciendo ejercicio en la tarde por lo que estaba cansado… entonces le llego un mensaje por su celular.

"_¿Viste el nuevo cap de FT? ¡Estuvo genial verdad!"_- decía el mensaje, Naruto solo suspiro, le envió un rápido mensaje a Konohamaru, su Kohai del Instituto Konoha y se fue a dormir… a la mañana siguiente, mientras que se preparaba para ir a clases, vio que su casa estaba hecha un asco, y no tuvo necesidad e investigar quien era la culpable.

Anko… es lunes… ¿Por qué demonios estas tomando?- dijo mientras que veía a su prima, Anko Mitarashi tirada en el piso entrándole duro a unas cervezas con poca ropa encima, y a su lado una mujer igual de hermosa estaba tirada de borracha… Kurenai Yui… amiga de Anko y profesora del Instituto a donde Naruto iba.

Dios, con esta clase de profesores, me sorprende el nivel tan alto del Instituto- dijo Naruto.

Hey Nabruto, ¿Ya preparaste el desayuno?- le gritaba Anko.

Ah… Naruto, ¿No quieres beber un rato conmigo?- decía una aun tomada Kurenai, Naruto solo suspiro mientras que veía con pena a la tomada y con la ropa muy desarreglada de Kurenai… había que admitir que estaba muy buena, pero mejor no se arriesgaba.

Hey, ¿Esta bien que te pongas a tomar desde tan temprano? Tienes que ir a trabajar, y lo mismo va para usted profesora Kurenai.- dijo Naruto algo irritado.

Hay... no seas malo Naruto kun, además, Anko san es muy convincente… anda, ven y tomate un traguito- decía Kurenai levantando la lata de cerveza.

¿Acaso eso es algo que una profesora debería de decirle a un estudiante?- dijo Naruto mientras que se disponía a preparar el desayuno.

¡Anda no le hagas caso a mi primo! ¡Recuerda que tiene tendencias Gay! ¡Mejor vamos a seguir dándole al chupe!- decía Anko mientras que junto con Kurenai seguían bebiendo.

Esa Anko…- dijo Naruto.

Anko Mitarashi. Prima de Naruto Namikaze, trabaja como secretaria de un importante político, aunque Naruto realmente no sabe como es que aun le pagan si casi siempre que se la encuentra esta borracha y tratando de hallar al próximo hombre o mujer que pase la noche con ella… tiene tendencias ninfómanas y es muy, pero muy agresiva… lo que hace que Naruto no entienda como es que sus padres la dejaron a ella como su tutora…

Kurenai Yui: Profesora del Instituto Gotham, no es una mala persona, pero es muy influenciable… Naruto la conoce desde mucho antes de ingresar al instituto, y no niega que fue su amor platónico… aunque por desgracia es una mujer demasiado problemática… bebedora compulsiva y con tendencias depresivas, que solo parece buscar consuelo en el alcohol y el sexo… obviamente se lleva excelente con Anko, su fiel compañera de parrandas y de vez en cuando consoladora, no es secreto para Naruto que la profesora a veces le ha echado el ojo por que es para ella, el único hombre en quien confía…

Instituto Gotham.

Al menos llegue temprano… creo que muy temprano- dijo Naruto mientras que se apoyaba en su butaca –Ah, creo que dormiré un poco en lo que empiezan las clases…

¡PLAF!

Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió y un joven de cabellos castaños entraba.

¡Hey Jefe que bueno que te encuentro!- exclamaba el chico mientras que Naruto solo lagrimeaba… adiós a su momento de calma… y solo suspiro mientras que miraba a su joven amigo… Konohamaru Sarutobi…

Konohamaru Sarutobi… amigo de Naruto desde muy pequeño, aunque menor por un año, otaku de corazón y oficio, y obsesionado con volver a Naruto parte de su grupo, claro a Naruto si le gusta el anime pero no mucho, no hay muchos que vea realmente, aun así, Konohamaru se encarga de que sepa los pormenores de todos los animes del momento y clásicos, así que sin querer, Naruto ya se sabia de la A a la Z muchos de los animes modernos…

¡Estuvo genial el cap de Kaicho wa maid sama! Je, aunque me hubiera gustado que lo basaran en el manga pero no se puede hacer mucho- decía Konohamaru mientras que Naruto solo suspiraba.

Esto era todos los días… entonces se escucho un sonido de voces en el pasillo, y Naruto supo que ya no hallaría nada de tranquilidad.

… y me gusto la escena donde Usui… -seguía hablando Konohamaru mientras que Naruto solo miraba a quien entraban…

Un grupo de chicas que rodeaban a otra… una chica de cabellos de un negro azulado… una nívea piel blanca y ojos perlados…

Hinata Hyuga. Conocida como "Le Nuit Etoile" la ídolo del Instituto, hábil en los estudios, en el canto, danza, artes marciales, deportes, de un carácter afable y buena compañera… vamos, la perfección hecha persona…

Ya empezaron de nuevo- decía Konohamaru sonriendo mientras que veía como todas las chicas rodeaban a Hinata cuales insectos rodean una fuente de luz… -Je, bueno no importa, te tengo grandes noticias…

Naruto solo miraba en dirección a donde estaba el grupo.

"Si, es cierto, toda una diosa frente a nosotros"- pensaba con algo de interés.

Hey Jefe, mejor deja de soñar… ella es mucho para cualquiera- decía Konohamaru sonriendo… -He escuchado cuantas personas le han declarado su amor… unas 94 y eso sin contar a 16 chicas.

¿En serio? Bueno, en realidad no estaba pensando en Hyuga san- dijo Naruto, Konohamaru le miro.

¿En serio? Bueno, creía que eras parte de su guardia o de su club de admiradores, en fin eso es irrelevante- dijo Konohamaru sonriendo.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme?- dijo Naruto con calma.

Ah, es esto- dijo sacando un libro… Naruto le miro con cierta confusión.

¿Un manga? Preguntó Naruto.

No es cualquier manga, es una edición limitada de Sakura Card Captor, una autentica joyita de las CLAMP- dijo Konohamaru con emoción, Naruto solo le miraba –La eh estado buscando por semanas y por casualidad una edición llego a la biblioteca

Si claro de casualidad… ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Falsificaste una aprobación escrita?- preguntó el rubio.

Oh, solo explote una de las debilidades del director- dijo Konohamaru riendo.

¡PLAF!

El sonido de un par de manos golpeando la mesa llamo la atención de ambos, quienes vieron con algo de sorpresa a Hinata Hyuga mirándoles fijamente, con una expresión de asombro en su hermoso rostro…

Naruto le miro con sorpresa… sin saber que ese pequeño acto sería el inicio de toda una aventura para él…

FIN PROLOGO.

Bien, este es un prologo definitivo, como lo note, solo requería muy pocas adaptaciones, corrección de ciertas palabras y uno que otro añadido, espero les guste, el cap 1 estara listo dentro de poco, es solo que motivos de fuerza mayor me han retrasado, pero les pongo el inicio de una vez.

Por ahora, anuncio que el cap 1 estará esta misma semana, el 2 probablemente dentro de 2 después de la publicación del 1, tratare de hacerlo lo mas original posible, lo que si es que meteré muchos chistes sexuales de nivel bajo-medio en esta historia… consecuencia de ver Seitokai Yakuindomo

Suerte a todos


	2. Capitulo 1: Secreto Compartido

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Nasashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haryka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 1: Secreto compartido**

Las clases terminaban, Naruto Namikaze solo suspiro, al menos sabia que no le iría mal en los exámenes de este año… aunque estaba algo molesto por que Konohamaru le había pedido un favorcillo…

"_Podrías ir a dejarlo en la biblioteca, es que tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer y no puedo ir yo, solo dejalo en su lugar y te lo agradeceré muchísimo"_

Naruto suspiro… era demasiado bueno con su Kohai, aun así, le sorprendía como tomaba tan tranquilamente el hecho de ir a dejar un manga a la biblioteca, tomando en cuenta de que había muchos "snobs" en el instituto, no negaba que a veces sentía las ganas de partirles la cara a esos engreídos… bueno, ya lo había hecho una vez.

Cuando Konohamaru ingreso al Instituto, el hecho de que no negase ser un otaku, hizo que un grupo de abusivos trataran de aprovecharse del chico… Naruto aun recordó la paliza que les metió ese día… aunque su reputación quedo marcada como la de "Otaku protector" y recibió una sanción, aunque le fue perdonada al explicar el por que golpeo a esos chicos…

Aun así… me fastidia como es que maltratan a otros solo por tener gustos distintos…. ¿Qué acaso no saben lo que es la diversidad?- se dijo mientras que caminaba con calma por los pasillos de la biblioteca –Tal vez lleve un par de libros para empezar a hacer el trabajo que nos dejaron para el fin de mes.

De pronto, noto a alguien en los pasillos… una chica caminaba con la cabeza gacha y tratando de cubrir su rostro con su portafolios… obviamente no servía de mucho, además de qué le hacia verse… patética.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Se supone que eso es esconderse?"- pensó mientras que miraba a la chica avanzar a trompicones por entre los estantes de libros… y estrellándose contra ellos ya que el portafolios le cubría el rango de visión.

Naruto solo le miraba y entonces se percato de algo.

"Un momento ¿No es ella acaso? No, es imposible"- pensó el pero no pudo evitar seguir a la chica, esta se detuvo justo en donde estaba la caja de libros entregados y pareció buscar algo, entonces bajo el portafolios…

Naruto la miraba con sorpresa.

Hinata Hyuga buscaba algo entre los libros entregados, eso no debería ser raro, sino fuera por lo inusualmente nerviosa que se veía… como si estuviera por hacer algo malo.

Bien… lo encontré- decía mientras que envolvía un libro, entonces lo coloco en la mesa mientras que suspiraba aliviada –Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar a casa antes de que alguien venga y me vea- dijo sonriente mientras que se daba la vuelta…

Encontrándose con Naruto quien le miraba con algo de sorpresa…

¡AHHHH!- grito asustada la Hyuga mientras que levantaba su portafolios y cubría su rostro con él -¡Que… que… que haces aquí!

"¿Aun trata de ocultar su identidad?"- pensó Naruto mientras qué la miraba, Hinata entonces bajo un poco el portafolios y Naruto notó que la chica se veía apenada

¿De… desde cuando estas aquí?- preguntó sonrojada la chica, Naruto noto que se moría de vergüenza…

No mucho- dijo él tratando de sonar indiferente.

¿Lo… lo viste? El libro que… que tome- preguntó ella, Naruto solo le miro.

No, no me percate de ello- dijo él tratando de sonar convincente… aunque la verdad no había visto el libro. Hinata suspiro aliviada mientras que Naruto estaba confundido.

Por favor, no te preocupes por ello….- dijo Hinata sonriéndole, Naruto no pudo evitar notar que su sonrisa era muy hermosa -¿Eres Namikaze san verdad? Eh escuchado de ti… eh… cosas muy buenas claro… yo, debo de irme.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero Naruto noto algo…

¿No estas olvidando tu libro?- preguntó él mientras qué se acercaba a la caja y tomaba el libro, la envoltura no era muy buena, por lo que se rasgo cuando Naruto la sujeto… y este entonces noto algo familiar- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no es…?

No pudo acabar su frase por que Hinata se lanzo contra él tratando de arrebatarle el libro… y la envoltura se rasgo por completo mientras que el libro caía junto con ellos dos, Naruto entonces se percato de que no era un libro… era el manga que Konohamaru le había traído en la mañana y que el había dejado.

¿Hyuga san?- preguntó Naruto.

Eh sido expuesta… todo se acabo- decía Hinata mientras que empezaba a llorar, Naruto estaba asombrado –Estoy arruinada…

¿De que hablas? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Naruto y entonces dio un leve vistazo al manga, Hinata se levanto de golpe y hecho a correr -¡Hyuga san espera!

Hinata no llego muy lejos… un libro que se había caído cuando tacleo a Naruto estaba en el piso… y ella lo piso… resbalándose.

¡Ah!- exclamo al caer dando un medio giro… que por cierto, le mostro a Naruto la hermosa ropa interior blanca que usaba la Hyuga… y se estrello contra un anaquel… rebotando contra otro… y cayendo al piso… mientras que los anaqueles caían uno tras otro como fichas de domino… el estruendo era bastante fuerte mientras que los libros volaban por los aires… y cuando todo paso… Hinata solo estaba de rodillas mientras qué un libro estaba sobre su cabeza…

¿Hyuga san? ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿No estas herida? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Naruto acercándose.

Auch- fue todo lo que dijo Hinata.

¿Te torciste un tobillo o algo?- preguntó preocupado.

¡Me di un golpe!- exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que se sobaba un pequeño chipote en la cabeza

"¿Solo eso? ¿De ese accidente?"- pensó con sorpresa Naruto mientras que no podía evitar sentir algo de ternura por la expresión de niñita triste que puso Hinata- Bueno, doy gracias a dios que solo sea eso… ¿Hyuga san?- preguntó al ver que ella bajaba la vista y empezaba a soltar unas lagrimas.

Naruto le miro con algo de pena… y no sabia que hacer.

Hyuga san… creo que deb…- decía mas la puerta se abrió.

¡Hey que fue ese ruido!- dijo una chica entrando, tras ella algunos estudiantes entraron también.

¡Por ahí!- exclamo otro.

Naruto rápidamente cubrió a Hinata, pero era obvio que todos habían visto a ambos.

¿Qué es esto?- preguntó un chico.

¿Será un pleito de amantes?- preguntó una chica.

¿Fueron ellos?- preguntó otro.

¿No es esa Hyuga San? ¿Acaso esta con ese tipo? ¿El Otaku protector?- dijo otro más.

¿El empujo las estanterías?- preguntó otra chica.

De seguro que la esta obligando a algó- decía una de las chicas.

Hombre, creo que es mi ídolo si de verdad anda con Hyuga san- decía otro mientras que Hinata escuchaba lo que decían y Naruto apretaba los dientes molesto… de pronto.

¡Ha!- exclamo Hinata justo cuando Naruto la sujetaba y con rapidez la sacaba de allí.

¿Un secuestro?- dijo una de las chicas.

Quizás solo se fugaron para tener sexo en un lugar mas privado- dijo un chico.

Hey, no bromees con eso, además estas hablando de Hyuga san- dijo una chica molesta.

Nah, no creo que halla sido ella, quizás solo es una chica parecida- dijo un chico.

Si, además, ¿De veras creen que una diosa como Hyuga san tendría sexo con un chico como Naruto Namikaze? No es feo, y tiene su atractivo, pero en comparación a Hyuga san… -decía una chica.

En otro lado.

Disculpa por correr así Hyuga san- decía Naruto -¿Estas bien? ¿Hyuga san?- preguntó Naruto viéndola… Hinata mantenía su vista abajo.

Estoy arruinada…- decía ella mientras que se cubría su cara, Naruto solo le miro y recordó un termino que Konohamaru usaba para referirse a si mismo.

Hyuga san… ¿Tu eres acaso una persona del tipo Akiba?- dijo… y mas tardo en decirlo que Hinata solo se soltó a llorar -¡Ah no es por eso que lo digo! ¡Voy a olvidar lo que vi hoy!

¿Eh?- exclamo Hinata aun con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que Naruto le sujetaba los hombros

¡Mira! ¡A mi en lo particular no me molesta, pero me imagino que debes de estar muy preocupada que el resto del mundo se entere!- dijo Naruto.

Hinata le miraba anonadada… no sabia por que ese chico rubio parecía dispuesto a callar… aun lo dudaba…

¡Te lo dije! ¡Voy a olvidar todo! ¡No le diré a nadie lo que vi! Por favor… deja de llorar- dijo el tratando de calmar a la Hyuga, Hinata solo le miraba… y bajo la mirada.

¿No te vas a burlar de mi?- preguntó ella, Naruto solo le miro- ¿No me vas a mirar extraño?

¿Extraño?- preguntó Naruto…

¡Que acaso la gente normal rechaza a los que tienen estos gustos!- exclamo con ira, Naruto estaba sorprendido –Todos lo hacen…

Naruto entonces entendió que pasaba.

Mira yo… no sé mucho sobre eso, pero si una persona normal tiene esos gustos, sigue siendo normal… así como si una persona rara no los tiene, sigue siendo rara… la verdad es que no creo que nadie tenga el derecho de juzgar a las personas solo por eso- dijo Naruto, Hinata le miro con sorpresa.

¡Pero…!- exclamo Hinata, Naruto le sonrió y entonces ella no pudo hablar mas…

Sabes… incluso con ese pasatiempo, sigues siendo Hinata Hyuga, no eres otra persona, y la verdad a mi no me importa, eso es solo parte de tu personalidad- dijo Naruto, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse –Para mi, lo que habita en el corazón de una persona es lo mas importante… además… no se, pero me siento feliz deber que no eres tan perfecta… je, me hace sentir que me he unido un poco más a ti- dijo Naruto sonrojándose.

Ah… yo… -balbuceo Hinata sonrojada

Bueno, así es como me siento- dijo algo apenado Naruto.

Gracias… es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo tan dulce- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa… que hizo que Naruto se pusiera bastante rojo

"Vaya… de verdad… es hermosa"- pensó Naruto.

¿Namikaze kun?- preguntó Hinata acercándosele… Naruto se sonrojo aun más.

Ah… bueno todo esta bien ahora… yo cuidare tu secreto, así que no debes de preocuparte- dijo Naruto yéndose, Hinata solo le miro… puso sus manos en su pecho…

Namikaze kun…- fue todo lo que dijo Hinata mientras que miraba sonrojada a donde se había ido Naruto… entonces noto que el manga estaba en su mochila… Naruto debió de haberlo sujetado en su huida.

Naruto mientras tanto corría de regreso a casa, no sabia que era lo que pasaba… la verdad es que siempre que había visto a Hinata Hyuga como una especie de Diva… aunque siempre se portaba de una manera amable con todos, lo que hacia que fuera imposible odiarla…

Llego a su casa y entro corriendo, vio que Kurenai y Anko andaban bebiendo de nuevo… y viendo un canal de películas eróticas… no quería ni imaginarse lo que andaban haciendo con sus manos o por que hacían esos gemidos… y mas cuando noto que le dirigieron la mirada de un modo non santo… más Kurenai, quien se enjuago los labios con su lengua… mejor hecho a correr a su cuarto.

Al entrar y cerrar la puerta a cal y canto, solo se dejo caer en el piso y pensó en lo que había pasado… y no podía evitar notar que Hinata se había visto muy hermosa al sonreír…

Sin saber que esto era el inicio de algo maravilloso, aunque lleno de problemas…

Continuara.

Bien, listo el cap 1, je, como les dije, habrán muchos chistes sexuales a lo Seitokai Yakuindomo, pero solo en las partes que involucren a Anko y Kurenai… así como a un par de personajes que aparecerán pronto, je, además de que habrá ecchi, je, eso si, creo que esta historia también será la mas romanticona que he hecho.


	3. Capitulo 02: Promesa

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Nasashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 2: Promesa**

Han Pasado dos semanas

Las clases empezaban, Naruto solo miraba distraídamente a Hinata, quien platicaba con algunas compañeras de curso.

NARUTO POV.

"No se por que, pero creo que algo muy interesante paso…

Sermonear a Hyuga san… dios, si que soy raro… aunque, no creo que volvamos a cruzarnos en nuestros caminos… somos muy distintos realmente… bueno, chance y no tanto… además, esas caritas que ponía… je, me pareció muy tierna e inocente…

FIN POV

Naruto andaba metido en su mundo sin percatarse de que aunque Hinata platicaba con algunas chicas… le lanzaba pequeñas miradas de vez en cuando, entonces entro la profesora Kurenai y al después el profesor Asuma Sarutobi, Naruto les vio y solo suspiro… sabia que el profesor Asuma estaba loco por la profesora, pero ella no le mochaba desde que el no "había dado el ancho" con ella.

Todos los estudiantes se sentaron mientras que ambos profesores les miraban.

Bien chicos, como una de las medidas para mantener el orden en el Instituto, haremos la revisión mensual de mochilas para ver que no traigan cosas prohibidas- dijo el profesor Asuma –Vacíen sus mochilas para que chequemos su contenido.

¡Eso no es justo!- exclamo alguien, pero Asuma no le hizo caso.

Bien, yo me encargare de revisar las cosas de los chicos y la profesora Kurenai se encargara de revisar las de las chicas- dijo él, Naruto solo miro como Kurenai calmaba a las chías con una sonrisa, y solo suspiro.

Ah… eso me recuerda que hoy había que entregar el libro… Bueno, no creo que Hyuga san sea tan inocente como para traerlo aun con ella- dijo para si mientras que sonreía y volteo a ver a donde estaba Hinata… y palideció.

Hinata solo se veía conmocionada y jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

"No puede ser ¡Aun lo tiene! Y es demasiado grande para ocultarlo"- pensó Naruto sorprendido – "Bueno, podría no hacer nada… es decir, ella no es nada mío como para que tenga que salvarla… pero…"- pensaba el rubio mientras que veía la expresión desoladora de Hinata… tenia que idear algo.

Hey profesor- dijo el rubio levantando la mano.

¿Qué ocurre Namikaze?- preguntó Asuma.

He… me duele el estomago un poco ¿Podría dejarme usar los sanitarios?- preguntó el rubio algo apenado.

¿Qué acaso tienes diarrea?- preguntó Burlón Asuma –Pues lo lamento pero no, primero debo de revisar sus cosas, cuando termine puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la gana.

Naruto solo le miro molesto, y volteo a ver a Hinata, esta estaba cada vez mas tensa, Kurenai se acercaba y sabía que el manga se encontraba en la lista de cosas prohibidas… entonces se levanto pese a la mirada de sorpresa de Asuma.

Hyuga san… disculpa- dijo en un tono bajo acercándose a donde estaba Hinata, quien solo le miro con cierta sorpresa, entonces Naruto fingió que sus pies se atoraban con la pata de una de las mesas y trastabillando cayo justo sobre Hinata.

¡AHHH!- grito Hinata por la sorpresa al caer Naruto sobre ella… quedando en una pose bastante comprometedora.

Na… Namikaze san- dijo ella nerviosa, Naruto con velocidad movió algo.

Hyuga san… levanta un poco tus caderas- dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de Hinata… y entonces noto que colocaba algo a sus espaldas.

¡Hey están bien!- se escucho la voz de Kurenai, quien noto de inmediato lo que Naruto había hecho.

¡Hey que le haces a Hyuga san!- exclamo alguien.

Maldito Namikaze!- exclamo alguien, pero por cierto temor que inspiraba el rubio, no se acercaban.

Más tarde.

Sala de Maestros.

Ya te has de imaginar por que te mande a llamar Naruto- dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa.

Si ya se… la verdad es que en serio tenia que ir al sanitario y como me levante rápidamente me tropecé y pues ya vio lo que paso.- decía Naruto, pero Kurenai solo le sonreía, lo que hizo qué Naruto notara que no se estaba tragando su mentira para nada.

Si… claro Naruto- dijo ella con algo de sarcasmo, Naruto solo observo que le miraba de un modo cómplice y suspiro, le era imposible engañar a Kurenai… no por nada ella conocía prácticamente todo de él a causa de el trato continuo que tenían –Anda, ya dime que es lo que ocultas.

No… no es nada importante- dijo Naruto algo sonrojado, no importara cuanto tiempo pasara, Kurenai cuando le ponía esa cara era aun capaz de hacer que el chico empezara a fantasear… no por nada había sido ella su amor platónico desde que la conoció a los 6 años –Le aseguro que no era nada que fuera contra los lineamientos de la escuela- dijo volteando, Kurenai solo le sonrió.

Estabas protegiendo a Hyuga san ¿Verdad?- dijo Kurenai, Naruto se estremeció.

¿Cómo lo…?- fue todo lo que dijo, pero vio la sonrisa de Kurenai y se callo.

No temas, no le diré a nadie- dijo la morena y entonces puso una cara soñadora- ¡Ah como adoro esta clase de historias! Tu y Hyuga san… cultivando un amor que cruce las clases sociales… ah que tierno… y después… cuando llegues a su "jardín secreto" podrás penetrar las veces que desees… ha… cuando llegue ese momento creo que deberíamos celebrarlo- decía la maestra mientras que Naruto solo le miraba con pena.

Yo me largo- dijo Naruto mientras que no podía evitar que un par de pensamientos Non Santos sobre Hinata se colaran en su mente.

¡Animo Naruto! ¡Tu siempre puedes! ¡Enséñale por que tus compañeros de clase te llamaban el burro y no precisamente por ser mal estudiante!- decía Kurenai, Naruto salió de la sala solo agradeciendo que ningún otro maestro hubiera estado allí.

Dios… ¿Cómo demonios le hizo para obtener su licencia como maestra?- se pregunto.

Namikaze san…- se escucho la voz de Hinata, Naruto volteo y vio a la Hyuga mirándole, estaba escondida al lado de la pared, entonces ella salió y se acerco.

Hyuga san… ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó extrañado.

Yo… Namikaze san… -dijo Hinata cuando escucharon voces.

¡Es la Nuit Etoil!- exclamo una chica.

Vaya, parece que tiene algo con ese tipo- se escucho una voz, y de pronto ambos vieron como varios chicos y chicas parecían haber salido de la nada.

¿No es ese Namikaze?- dijo alguien.

¿Ese loco que protege a la basura otaku?- dijo otro, Hinata solo les miraba confundida… pero ese ultimo comentario le lastimo un poco, cosa que noto el rubio.

Larguémonos de aquí- dijo tomándola de la mano y echando a correr antes de que decidiera partirles la cara autocomplaciente a esos chicos.

¡Hey por que demonios le agarra la mano!- exclamo alguien.

¡Suéltala maldito!- exclamo otro, sin embargo no fueron tras el… ya que se les había escabullido con mucha rapidez.

Mas tarde, ambos estaban en una de las escaleras exteriores, Naruto se apoyaba algo cansado en la pared.

Ah… ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Hinata con una leve sonrisa.

Si… claro- dijo Naruto mientras que tomaba algo de aire –"dios, una cosa era aguantar a los Fans de Hyuga san… pero a esos detestables tipejos de su guardia de honor... Demonios… odio pelearme… y no creo que Konohamaru pueda manipular la información"

Gracias por ayudarme durante la inspección Namikaze san… yo estaba muy asustada, pero gracias a ti, no encontraron el manga- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Naruto solo le sonrio.

No hyay de que- dijo Naruto.

Ah, pero te sacaron de clase por mi culpa- dijo Hinata algo acongojada,.

Tranquila, fue Kurenai sensei quien lo hizo, y no me provoco problemas- dijo Naruto.

Pero… -trato de replicar Hinata, mas el rubio le sonrió.

Ya, no es nada- dijo Naruto, entonces Hinata le sonrió.

Estoy en deuda contigo Namikaze san- dijo ella sonriéndole de un modo tan tierno, que Naruto no pudo evitar quedar embelesado por ella un momento

Eres realmente muy dulce Hyuga san- dijo Naruto sonriendo… y Hinata solo se puso tremendamente roja.

¡Gracias!- fue lo único que exclamo mientras que miraba al suelo.

"Demonios… se me salió… espero que no piense coas raras"- pensó Naruto avergonzado.

Eh… yo… ha… ¡Te doy esto como muestra de agradecimiento!- exclamo la chica dándole una partitura de piano, Naruto la sujeto… y se quedo perplejo al ver que había un dibujo muy raro en él…

"¿Qué es esto? Se parece un poco a una mezcla de ese personaje de Bleach que tanto le gusta a Konohamaru con un poco del monstruo de la laguna negra?"- pensó Naruto al ver estupefacto el dibujo… cosa que noto Hinata.

¡Ah! ¡No!- exclamo arrebatándole la hoja y Naruto solo le miro con sorpresa.

"Changos, creo que ahora si la cague… por su reacción deduzco que se equivoco al mostrármelo… creo que debo disculparme"- pensó el rubio –A Hyuga san yo…

¿Cómo estaba?- preguntó con timidez la chica, Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

Eh… ¿Disculpa?- preguntó.

El dibujo… ¿Me salió bien?- preguntó ella sonrojada, Naruto estaba confundido

"¿Qué paso aquí?"- pensó confundido

Yo… nunca le había mostrado esto a nadie… y pues estoy algo apenada- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Naruto solo se percato de que pasaba.

"Así que esta pidiendo mi opinión… ¿Qué le digo? Que es una quimera muy curiosa… que es el sueño de un drogadicto… esos no son cumplidos"- pensó confundido el chico.

Je, yo… yo estoy muy confiada en esto- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tan tierna que Naruto se vio en un autentico dilema

Bueno… he… la mirada de este… uh… oso es malv… aguda… muy aguda… y dependiendo del Angulo puede ser lindo- dijo Naruto algo nervioso.

¡Es un gatito!- exclamo Hinata sonriéndole… lo que descoloco un gatito.

Oh… un gato… si, ya lo note… y lleva un bastan muy interesante colgando atrás- dijo Naruto.

Esa es la cola de un zorro- dijo Hinata aun sonriendo.

Anda… claro… bueno, es un arte interesante, bastante personalizado creo, es algo así como un Picasso- dijo Naruto mientras qué veía como Hinata le miraba -"Anda, dame un respiro"

¡En serio! Decidí preguntarte por la situación y veo que valió la pena- dijo Hinata sonriente, Naruto solo le miraba y no sabía ni que pensar –Gracias, estaba algo ansiosa por que pudiéramos estar un rato a solas.

¿Eh?- exclamo Naruto con sorpresa.

Estoy segura que si se los muestro a otros podría mejorar rápidamente, pero… me da algo de pena, por eso práctico sola y ya vez que hay muchas limitantes con eso- dijo Hinata, Naruto solo le miraba… Hinata se le había acercado demasiado, por lo que se sentía nervioso.

"Un momento… ¿Entonces lo que quiere es que de vez en cuando venga a ver estos dibujos que parecen sacados de la peor pesadilla de un drogadicto?"- pensó algo asustado –Ah… bueno…

¿No puedes?- preguntó Hinata juntando las manos y cuando Naruto noto la expresión de la chica… ese aire al gato con botas… esa carita tan tierna y esos brillantes ojos… se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido.

Yo… seré feliz de ver todo lo que quieras mostrarme cuando lo desees Hyuga san- dijo el rindiéndose.

¡En serio!- exclamo ella con alegría.

Varios minutos después…

¡Y también esta este! ¡Y este siento que ha mejorado! ¡Ah! ¡También esta este!- exclamaba la chica mostrándole los dibujos… mientras que Naruto solo se sentía como si viera fotografías de Arte surrealista.

Son… son muy bonitos Hyuga san… tienes talento, solo hay que pulirlo un poco- dijo Naruto con algo de esfuerzo, Hinata solo sonrió.

Hinata… por favor… llámame Hinata- dijo ella, Naruto le miro con sorpresa… y vio la linda sonrisa de la chica… entonces no pudo evitar sonreír.

Lo hare si tu me llamas Naruto- dijo él sonriéndole, Hinata se sonrojo un poco.

Claro… Nar…. Naruto kun- dijo ella sonriendo sonrojada, Naruto le sonrio.

Esta bien… Hinata- dijo el.

Y así, paso el tiempo y Naruto salió de clases…

A su llegada a casa…

¡HEY NARUTO!- exclamo Anko sujetándolo en el portal de la entrada y metiéndolo de sopetón a la casa.

¡Que demonios te pasa!- exclamo el chico asombrado… y entonces noto que Anko le miraba maliciosamente.

Je… pillo, ya me conto Yui que andas tras los huesitos de Hinata Hyuga, je, pícaro- decía ella, Naruto solo le miro y entonces se percato de que Kurenai estaba sentada en el suelo tomando un poco de sake.

"¿Cómo demonios llego tan rápido?"- pensaba el rubio.

¿Y que paso Narutin? ¿Ya te la tiraste?- pregunto Kurenai, Naruto solo le miro con pena.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa de una maestra?- preguntó.

Oh, vamos, si ya sabes que no tiene nada de malo que estrenes a esa chica, por lo que se no es fea, es rica y es una buena chica, así que no tendría nada de malo que estuvieras con ella- decía Anko –Bueno, al menos ella no perdería nada, después de todo, tu ya tienes experiencia- dijo con malicia.

A Naruto se le subieron los colores al rostro y soltándose de Anko se fue a su cuarto.

¡Hey no se te olvide que debes de prepararnos la comida semental!- le grito Anko.

Je, que tímido es- dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

Si… y no debería, mira que apenarse solo por que le recordé lo que paso… en fin, ¡Vamos a beber!- exclamo riendo y Kurenai le secundo.

Continuara.

Bien, se que este cap debió de haber estado listo ayer, pero es que anduve de fiesta y se me paso ponerlo… ¿Qué cosas no?

Bien, como verán ya hubieron algunos cambios con respecto a NHNH como verán, je, Naruto9 a diferencia de Ayase Yuto es mucho mas asertivo y menos dejado además, creo que ciertos comentarios de Anko les han de dar a entender algunas cosas je, como verán tratare de meterle mas romance a la historia, eso si, avanzara rápido ya que no quiero crear fics eternos que luego se hagan difíciles de terminar, je, bueno, en el próximo se viene un Omake, je ya parecen mis marcas registradas para fics de Naruto, además, en el próximo cap, conocerán a un personaje mas que entrara al fic, je, espero les agrade.

Suerte


	4. Omake 01

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Omake 1**

Naruto corría… estaba aterrado, cientos de criaturas le perseguían, salían de todos lados…

¡Ya déjenme en paz!- gritaba Naruto corriendo mientras que veía a las criaturas persiguiéndole.

Logro pasar por una esquina y las dejo atrás mientras que pensaba de donde salían tantas.

Debo de encontrar de donde salen- dijo mientras que trataba de escabullirse de las criaturas.

Camino con precaución y entonces escucho una voz… no identificaba de quien, pero notaba que era dulce.

Camino y entonces vio a varias de las criaturas bailotear alrededor de un cuarto… se acerco con precaución y de pronto una puerta se abrió y el vio lo que había adentro.

¡AH! ¡Naruto kun!- se escucho y Naruto vio a Hinata al lado de una enorme libreta de dibujo de donde salían todos los monstruos que lo perseguían -¡Mira, mira! ¡He mejorado bastante!

Naruto entonces entendió…

¡ESOS ERAN LOS DIBUJOS DE HINATA!

Un momento… ¡POR QUE DIABLOS ESTAS VESTIDA CON ESO!- exclamo el rubio mirando que Hinata portaba un negligé negro y medias.

Ah… ellas me dijeron- dijo la Hyuga señalando a una esquina donde veía a Anko y a Kurenai bastante ebrias y ¿Con trajes de porritas?

¡Anda Naruto ya tíratela!- le gritaba Anko.

¡Si, demuéstrale el por que te decían el pistolero!- le gritaba Kurenai.

¿¡Que manera de hablar es esa para mi tutora y para mi profesora!- exclamo el rubio

Ah… ¿A que se refieren con eso?- preguntó Hinata.

¡Tu no preguntes! ¡Y ya deja de dibujar!- exclamo el rubio viendo que la Hyuga seguía dibujando

Pero… ¡Tu dijiste que los checarías!- decía la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

¡Si se lo que dije! ¡Pewro anda debes de tomarlo con calma!- decía el tratando de hacer que dejara de llorar cuando noto que unas sombras le rodeaban… y vio a los monstruos creados por la mano de Hinata cercarlo.

Anda Narutin… por andar de hablador ahora te van a dar tu merecido- decía Anko sacando una botella y bebiendo.

Si… deberías de aprovechar y pedirle disculpas… aunque no… será divertido ver como te dan con todo- decía Kurenai mientras que las criaturas rodeaban a Naruto.

¡No aléjense!- exclamaba el rubio.

Anda Naruto kun… prometiste verlos- decía Hinata mientras que mas y mas criaturas lo cercaban y…

…

…

…

…

¡AHHHH!- grito el rubio despertando.

Miro de un lado para otro y solo suspiro.

Dios… fue solo una pesadilla… que real fue- dijo mientras que se estremecía, se levanto y entonces vio unos papeles –Creo que no debo de tomarme tan en serio eso de servirle de consejero a Hyuga san…. dijo mientras que de reojo veía los dibujos que Hinata le había encargado que revisara.

Demonios, no podre dormir de nuevo- dijo mirando el reloj que marcaba las 3 am.

Suspiro mientras que pensaba en lo que le diría a Hinata… y solo se percato de que no podía decirle la verdad… ya vería que se inventaba.

Espero que algún idiota de esos fans locos que tiene se presente… tengo ganas de pegarle a alguien- dijo suspirando y se quedo mirando a la ventana… al menos no se podía quejar mucho, Hinata era una buena compañía.

**Fin Omake**

Bien, se que no estuvo muy bueno… pero es que no sabia que poner, tenia la idea en la cabeza, pero al final me salió así, je, este es solo un calentamiento, obviamente a partir del próximo cap, los Omakes mejoraran, espero les haya agradado la pequeña pesadilla de Naruto.

En fin.

Suerte a todos.

El próximo cap estará en aproximadamente dos semanas, o antes si me brota la inspiración.

Suerte


	5. Capitulo 03: Relacion

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Nasashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 3: Relación**

Han Pasado un par de días…

Noche, Naruto solo miraba el instituto Gotham… y no negaba que a esas horas le hacia honor a su nombre, claro, aun no entendía del todo que hacia allí.

"Bueno, debe de haber algún método para entrar"- pensaba Naruto…

1.- Podría romper una ventana y quitar el seguro.

2.- Podría Cortar el candado con unas pinzas

3.- Forzar la entrada con un tubo de Hierro o…

4.- Me consigo un montón de explosivos y vuelo por los aires al Instituto…

De todos modos… ¿Por qué pienso en eso? Bueno, seria divertido pero… -decia Naruto para si.

¡Por que no usas la entrada trasera!- se escucho la voz de Hinata

¿Uh? ¿Entrada trasera?- preguntó Naruto volteando y vio a Hinata sonreírle.

Si, tome unas llaves de repuesto que mi padre tenia en su estudio… eh... como sabrás, mi padre ha donado mucho al instituto, así que le han dado incluso llaves de repuesto de todo el instituto- decía Hinata algo apenada –Ya sabes, en caso de crisis.

Ya veo… aunque creo que acabas de cargarte toda la atmosfera que estaba creando- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Hinata le sonrió apenada.

¿En serio? Je, lo siento- dijo Hinata, Naruto solo suspiro y su mente regreso a una hora antes…

FLASHBACK.

El teléfono de la casa de Naruto sonó.

Naruto contesto y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Podrías salir conmigo esta noche?"- se escucho la sollozante voz de Hinata

¿Eh? ¿Salir? ¿Tu y yo?- preguntó Naruto confundido.

"Ah, si… lo que pasa… es que yo… yo… olvide devolver el libro"- se escucho.

¿Te refieres al…? – dijo el… pero Hinata le complemento la frase.

"si… al de Clamp"- dijo Hinata

Ya veo… eso es malo… nuestro instituto es particularmente estricto con eso, siempre balconean al que olvido las cosas- dijo Naruto mientras que recordaba como lo vocearon por olvidar devolver un libro de historia.

"Yo… yo quería ir a devolverlo esta noche… pero… el Instituto es aterrador de noche"- decía Hinata sollozando.

Ya veo… deseas que te acompañe- dijo Naruto.

"¿Lo harías?"- se escucho la voz esperanzada de Hinata, Naruto suspiro.

Claro, prometí que te ayudaría en lo que fuera- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"¿Y no tendrías ningún problema?"- dijo Hinata, Naruto se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y vio a Kurenai y Anko bebiendo y… bueno, las manos de ambas andaban haciendo cosas nada recomendables de ver para menores de 18.

Nop… estoy libre- dijo mientras que pensaba que, que bueno era que Hinata le hubiera llamado, ya que los sonidos que Anko y Kurenai hacían… bueno, solo indicaban que no le era muy conveniente estar allí.

"Muchas gracias… te espero en el Instituto"- le dijo Hinata colgando.

Naruto entonces tomo una chamarra y salió corriendo antes de que su sanidad mental se viera corompida.

¡Hey Narutin! ¡Aquí necesitamos un hombre!- gritaba Anko entrando tomada y con solo las pantaletas puestas.

¿A dónde fue?- decía una mareada y totalmente desnuda Kurenai entrando tras ella.

Bah,,, huyo… bueno, se lo pierde… andale, vamos a divertirnos- dijo la borracha Anko mientras que junto con Kurenai regresaban a la sala.

FIN FLASHBACK.

"Bueno, así que terminamos entrando en el Instituto en la noche"- pensó para si mientras que caminaban por los pasillos del instituto.

Ha… Naruto kun… ¿Conoces los 7 misterios del Instituto?- le preguntó Hinata nerviosa.

A si… los 13 pasos de la muerte de la escalera del ático, el esqueleto rumbero de salón de ciencias, el piano que toca regueton en la sala de música, la pelota que juega sola a los quemados en el salón de gimnasia, el fantasma de los baños, el espejo que te muestra tu verdadero tu en la bodega y… - decía Naruto, cambiando la expresión por una tenebrosa –La lectora Muerta- dijo en un tono macabro… y sintió que su brazo estaba siendo estrujado…

La pobre Hinata solo le miraba asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Creo que se me paso la mano"- pensó mientras qué por un momento pensaba que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea ir.

Por cierto ¿Qué clase de cuento es ese?- preguntó Naruto con algo de interés.

Eh… bueno… se supone que es cuando esta escuela aun era totalmente de madera, había una estudiante que amaba los libros… los amaba mas que nada y siempre iba a leerlos, hasta que un día tuvo un accidente y murió… he… ahora cuenta la leyenda que todas las noches se aparece en la biblioteca leyendo libros, aunque no haya nadie de noche, se dice que se ven sombras y se escuchan sonidos- decía Hinata.

Vaya cuento… se ve que te gusta indagar sobre eso- dijo Naruto.

En eso una puerta se abrió y una especie de melena salió por la puerta.

¡AHHH!- grito Hinata, Naruto rápidamente la sujeto y corrieron escondiéndose en una esquina…

¿Hu? Que raro, me pareció haber escuchado las voces de personas- decía el conserje –En fin, en la noche siempre se escuchan cosas.

Naruto andaba a somandose y suspiro.

Vaya mierda… era solo el conserje- dijo… y entonces se sonrojo levemente –He… Hinata, ya puedes soltarme- dijo… mas Hinata negó con la cabeza y siguió pegada a él… lo que solo hacia del hecho un dulce suplicio, ya que los senos de la chica se estaban pegando al pecho de él… y bueno, se tendría que ser muy raro para no sentir un cierto grado de excitación.

"Hay que admitir que siento un culpable placer en esto…vaya… Hinata huele bastante bien… creo que debo de dejar de juntarme con Anko y Kurenai… ya me andan influenciando"- dijo logrando contenerse… ya que por la posición en la q1ue estaba Hinata… sus manos estaban tentativamente dudando entre avanzar y ponerse en la zona posterior de la Hyuga.

Los odio…- se escucho y Naruto rápidamente se calmo pensando que quizás había molestado a Hinata, entonces ella se separo y Naruto se percato de que lloraba –Odio a los fantasmas.

Vamos… no era un fantasma, era solo el lerdo del conserje- dijo Naruto

¿Eh? ¿Pero el fantasma…?- le replico una asustada Hinata.

Ah, ya te dije que era el conserje- dijo Naruto… y así como si nada, la expresión atemorizada de Hinata cambio por una de consuelo.

Perdón por perder el control- dijo Hinata sonrojada

No te preocupes- dijo Naruto con calma,

Eh… en realidad, aun falta más de la historia- dijo ella.

¿En serio?- dijo Naruto con calma mientras qué se dirigían a la biblioteca.

Si… bueno… se supone que si alguien a escuchado la historia y v a la biblioteca, se supone que se le aparecerá realmente- decía algo emocionada Hinata.

Ha… nunca había escuchado eso Hinata… se agradece el buen deseo- dijo con algo de sarcasmo… entonces Hinata se estremeció.

¡Ha… ahora si la hice buena! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad no era mi intención!- exclamaba Hinata.

Tranquila, no te asustes, no hay problema- dijo Naruto sintiéndose un poco ridículo.

Pero… ¿Y que hay si te maldicen?- dijo Hinata asustada.

Bueno, soy muy resistente- dijo el sonriéndole.

Pero los fantasmas a veces usan técnicas mentales, ya sabe, para provocarte traumas psicológicos- dijo Hinata.

Créeme… ya tengo mucha experiencia en eso- dijo Naruto con calma.

En casa de Naruto.

¡ACHU!- estornudo Anko –Hay, creo que alguien esta hablando de mi- decía mientras que se rascaba la cabeza… entonces unas manos la jalaron hacia abajo.

Anda… hay que seguirle- se escucho la voz de Kurenai… y lo que paso lo dejo a su imaginación.

En el Instituto.

Je- rio un poco Hinata, Naruto le miro.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el algo confundido.

Lo sabia… eres muy amable y gentil- dijo ella, Naruto se sonrojo un poco.

Claro que no lo soy… recuerda mi imagen- dijo el tratando de parecer duro.

Je, esa actitud Tsundere me agrada- dijo ella, Naruto solo le miro con una sonrisa leve

Bueno, aunque esta biblioteca tenga una historia medio dudosa, debemos entrar de todos modos- dijo Naruto.

Si… no hemos hecho un recorrido tan largo como para irnos con las manos vacías- dijo Hinata decidida mientras que Naruto le miraba algo apenado.

Aunque nuestro objetivo es irnos con las manos vacias- dijo el.

Vamos- dijo Hinata emocionada, y Naruto solo suspiro.

Bien entremos- respondió mientras que entraban –Se ve seguro… no es tan tenebroso como pensé- dijo Naruto… y en eso escucho como que alguien se caía.

Auch- decía Hinata en el piso… al parecer al querer entrar se había tropezado y quedo en el piso en una posición en la que le daba a Naruto un espectáculo gratuito de su zona posterior –Auch, lo hice de nuevo.

"La verdad es que no pensé que ella fuera así… con lo refinada que se ve"- pensó Naruto apenado.

Comúnmente soy cuidadosa… es bastante cansado- decía Hinata levantándose.

"Ya veo… es un poco… no bastante despistada… pero se ve que se esfuerza para que nadie lo note"- pensó el.

Bueno… hay que hacer lo que debemos de hacer- dijo Hinata sonriente..

Naruto le miro y sonrió.

"Le llaman La Nuit Étoile… pero se ve que no saben nada de la verdadera Hinata… torpe, algo llorona y una autentica fan del anime… je, no lo cro… pero me gusto mucho acercarme a ella"- pensó Naruto.

Ambos entraron a la biblioteca.

Y… ¿Por qué te volviste fan del Anime y manga?- preguntó Naruto, Hinata le sonrio

Bueno… la verdad es que fue hace tiempo…- dijo Hinata sonriendo…

"Fue hace como 6 años… estaba en un parque… lloraba por que había tenido una pelea con mis padres… me sentía sola… increíblemente sola, triste y mortificada… por lo que lloraba con fuerza… y los adultos que pasaban solo me miraban de reojo… bueno, era obvio que para ellos una niña llorando seguro era solo una molestia… hasta que escuche una voz…

Era un niño… quien me pregunto que me pasaba… era muy franco, pero me escucho, y me consoló… al final me regalo un manga… era uno de Clamp… yo nunca había visto un manga en mi vida… así que fue algo refrescante…"

Naruto escucho el relato con calma y sonrió.

Es por eso que andabas tan ansiosa por regresarlo- dijo Naruto, Hinata se sonrojo y sonrió.

Muchas gracias- dijo ella.

¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido.

Bueno… cuando me viste tomar el libro, yo la verdad que estaba asustada… pensé que era el fin, que iba a ser ridiculizada nuevamente… pero mantuviste tu promesa- dijo ella sonriéndole, Naruto no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo- Y siempre me has tratado con naturalidad… incluso hoy, me acompañaste pese a no tener ninguna necesidad…

Naruto le miro y no pudo evitar sentir algo al ver la expresión tan dulce de Hinata.

"Incluso ahora lo veo… la expresión que adopta… el saludo… su muestra de agradecimiento, es muy similar a esas imágenes que Konohamaru me mostro"- pensó el sintiéndose algo intimidado…

Gracias… de verdad muchas gracias- le dijo Hinata mientras qué hacia una pose que Naruto recordó haber visto en uno de los animes que Konohamaru le había echo ver.

"De verdad… parece algo de otro mundo cuando ella lo hace"- pensó él

Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo sonriente Hinata, Naruto asintió…

¡PIIIIIII!

Un sonido de un zumbido se escucho en el lugar… Hinata se aferro a Naruto quien solo escuchaba atentamente

¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó asustada Hinata.

Hum… lleva un ritmo eso- dijo Naruto pensativo asustando un poco a la Hyuga

Ha… ha de ser la… la… la lectora muerta- dijo Hinata asustada, Naruto entonces se separo de ella y fue a donde provenía el sonido –Ah. ¿Adonde vas Naruto kun?

Pero Narut solo se metió entre los estantes.

Ah… Naruto kun… no me dejes… ¡Naruto kun!- exclamo asustada.. hasta que sintió un leve golpecito en la cabeza.

No me estoy yendo a ningún lado- dijo Naruto mientras que le mostraba un celular que era de donde venia el pitido.

¿Un celular?- dijo Hinata confundida.

Si, y es de Kurenai… debió dejarlo aquí- dijo Naruto con calma –Ya vez, todas las historias de fantasmas son por malentendidos… ¿Hinata?- pregunto al ver que la Hyuga se había dejado caer de sentón al piso.

Je… discúlpame… es que cuando me sentí aliviada… pues perdí toda la fuerza de mis piernas- dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa… y Naruto no pudo evitar empezar a reírse -¡Ah! ¡No te rías!

¡Perdón! ¡Pero es que perder la fuerza de tus piernas!- dijo él y siguió riéndose.

¡No seas cruel!- exclamo ella… pero no pudo evitar empezar a reír.

Horas después.

Naruto volvía a su casa, estaba sonriente… aunque algo sonrojado… ya que había tenido que cargar a Hinata todo el trayecto a la salida, en donde le esperaba un taxi.

Vaya… es bastante ligera- dijo para si sonriendo, entro a su casa… y casi pego un grito.

Debí esperar esto- dijo al ver todo el chiquero que Kurenai y Anko habían dejado… y no se sorprendió de ver a ambas tiradas en el piso totalmente desnudas.

Ya para que pregunto lo evidente… par de degeneradas- dijo mientras que se dirigía a su cuarto y solo pensaba en lo que había pasado… y en la que se había salvado, si esas dos eran capaces de hacer lo que fuera.

Se fue a dormir con una sonrisa, pese a saber que al dia siguiente se la pasaría limpiando.

Continuara

Bien, es la segunda vez que me pasa con un cap de un fic… je, cuando escribí mi fic de One Piece "Walking Dead", me paso de todo en la ultima actualización y no podía subirlo o terminarlo, aquí me paso lo mismo, el cap lo iba a poner desde hacia mas de 5 días, pero, primero se me iba la luz, luego lo borre por accidente y tuve que volver a empezar, teniendo que salir así como salió, originalmente seria mas largo y pues, como ando viendo MM! Y Oreimo (la neta es que el nombre largo es muy difícil) iba a meter cosas de e las que aparecen allí, pero en fin, espero que no allá quedado mal, tratare de compensarlos teniendo el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible y ya siendo un poco mas original, je, en fin.

Espero no decepcionarlos y me disculpo por que el cap no pudo quedar como quería… como que no me sentí muy satisfecho pero ya lo dije, les compensare.

Suerte.


	6. Capitulo 04: Salida P 1

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Nasashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 4: Salida P1**

Han Pasado un par de días…

Anda Naruto kun… muévelo mas- decía Kurenai de modo sexy –Anda… hazlo mas fuerte… mas rápido… hazlo mas…

¡Ya deja de fastidiar!- grito Naruto enfadado mientras que tiraba la escoba con la que estaba barriendo el piso del gimnasio del Instituto -¡Y deja de hablar de esa forma tan insinuante cuando limpio!- exclamo mientras que se marchaba.

¡Ah espera! ¡En cuanto termines podre mostrarte algo interesante como recompensa y se que te gustara!- exclamo Kurenai.

Olvídalo- dijo Naruto ya yéndose.

Regresando a su salón, solo fue a sentarse, no habían mas alumnos aun, ya que prácticamente las clases se habían acabado por ese día, así que aprovecho para descansar.

Esa Kurenai… debería de dejar de caer en esa carita que me pone para obligarme a hacer cosas que no me corresponden… hablando de abuso laboral- dijo suspirando, decidió entonces sacar una revista que había dejado en su escritorio… y se encontró con otra cosa.

¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto?- dijo sacando un sobre… y se asombro -¿Sera una carta de Amor? Vaya sorpresa- dijo sonriendo y la abrió palideciendo.

Se levanto mientras qué suspiraba.

"_Si tienes tiempo después de clases, ¿Podrías ir al salón de música? Hay algo que deseo consultarte._

_Hinata"_

Naruto rápidamente fue para allá dándose cuenta de la hora.

Diablos, ¿Se habrá quedando esperándome?- dijo para si mientras que miraba de nuevo la carta… y veía el estrafalario dibujo que Hinata había anexado a él –De seguro si un niño viera esto quedaría traumatizado de por vida.

Al entrar a la sala de música, se escucho el sonido de las notas del piano, y sonrió, Hinata estaba sentada tocando melodiosamente el piano mientras qué algunas compañeras la escuchaban.

Ha… como esperábamos de Hyuga sama- decía una de las chicas, Naruto no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, Hinata era muy buena tocando el piano, pensó en hablar para llamar la atención, pero le pareció descortés. Así que decidió esperar.

Ha, ¿Cómo se llama esa tema Hyuga san?- preguntó una de las chicas.

Es la Sonata Luz de Luna de Beethoven- dijo Hinata algo apenada.

Oh, se escuchaba como música de dioses- dijo otra.

Oh, exageran- dijo Hinata.

No, es cierto, fue lo mas hermoso que haya escuchado- dijo otra, Naruto solo les miraba y sonrió.

Vaya… es cierto que Hinata es buena. Pero esas niñas la atosigan demasiado- dijo al fin –Hey Hinata, ya llegue.

Y las chicas le miraron de modo sombrío, alguna persona con menos carácter se habría intimidado, pero Naruto solo les devolvió la mirada con un cierto toque de prepotencia.

¿Qué hace llamando a Hyuga san por su nombre y sin honoríficos?- dijo una.

¿No es acaso Namikaze? ¿Ese amigo de los Otakus?- dijo otra.

¡Ha Naruto kun!- exclamo una sonriente Hinata mientras que se separaba de las chicas y corría al encuentro del rubio –Perdóname por hacerte esperar.

No hay problema Hinata, debo admitir que me has impresionado con tu habilidad con el piano- dijo el sonriéndole.

Gracias- dijo ella bajando la mirada sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos… ante la mirada de sorpresa de las chicas, entonces Hinata volteo a ver a las chicas.

Discúlpenme, ya llego la persona con la que tenia mi compromiso, así que será todo por hoy- dijo Hinata ante las miradas de enfado y sorpresa de las chicas.

Parece que no tenemos opción ya que Hyuga sama se ve feliz "Pero si le haces algo te mato"- decía una y casi simultáneamente Naruto parecía escuchar sus pensamientos.

El día casi se acaba así que vayan con cuidado "Será mejor que cuides tu espalda"- decía otra y sus pensamientos se materializaran ante Naruto.

"Vaya bola de harpías… ya consíganse una vida y dejen de querer vivir la de Hinata… babosas"- pensó Naruto mientras que tomaba nota, cuidar su espalda de la pandilla de harpías.

Bien Hinata… ¿De que querías hablarme?- preguntó mientras que la Hyuga bajaba la cara

Bueno… je… ¿Estarás libre este domingo?- preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa apenada.

¿El domingo? No, no tengo nada importante- dijo Naruto con cara de Hinata se ilumino entonces.

Entonces… he… ¿Podrías salir conmigo?- preguntó ella, lo que sorprendió a Naruto.

¿Me estas invitando a una cita? Vaya… me siento halagado- dijo Naruto mientras qué Hinata se ponía tremendamente roja.

Ah ¡No, no me refiero a eso! Es que… es que hay un lugar al que quiero ir… pero si tu no quieres o no puedes pues…- decía Hinata aun sonrojada, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreírle con algo de ternura, esa chica era demasiado tierna como para negarle algo.

No hay problema, con gusto te acompañare- dijo él, lo que hizo que Hinata sonriera

¡Gracias! Cómo nunca he estado allí me siento algo insegura, pero creo que a tu lado superare cualquier reto- dijo Hinata sonriente –Hay mucho que quiero conseguir y muchas partes a donde quiero ir.

No hay problema, ¿Y adonde es a donde quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Naruto aunque presintiendo algo.

¡Ah perdón! Se me olvidaba decírtelo- dijo una sonriente Hinata –Vamos a Akihabara.

Horas después.

Naruto cocinaba algo mientras que suspiraba.

Menudo lugar que se le pudo ocurrir, digo, no es malo pasar el día con ella… es una chica agradable… además es linda… y tiene buen cuerpo además de una buena actitud… pero Akihabara… no soporto ese lugar- dijo Naruto para sí- Seria mi tercer visita… y no guardo buenos recuerdos de las demás.

Hey Naruto ¿Dónde esta nuestra comida?- decía Anko desde el comedor mientras qué le entraba al trago junto con Kurenai.

Ya casi esta no estés fastidiando- dijo Naruto.

Y su mente le empezó a pasar recuerdos.

"Si… ya recuerdo, en la primaria se me ocurrió llevar a Konohamaru allá con eso de que le gustaba tanto el anime y de tan emocionado que se puso que terminamos perdidos por horas y la policía tuvo que llevarnos a casa… y lo peor es que la segunda vez que lo lleve, pensé que habría madurado un poco por terminar la primaria… y se volvió a perder… y tuve que ir a buscarlo por todos lados"

Naruto solo suspiro.

Que deprimente… pero se lo prometí a Hinata… y se lo debo cumplir- dijo… y noto que Anko y Kurenai estaban atrás de él escuchando.

Anda… ¿Le vas a cumplir a Hinata? Veo que por fin te estas haciendo hombrecito- dijo Anko burlona.

Ah y además la llevaras a Akihabara… je… me imagino que van a hacer cosplay sexual- dijo Kurenai –Que envidia… hace mucho que no hago eso.

Dejen ya sus cochambrosas mentes en paz, no vamos a hacer nada de eso- dijo Naruto enfadado mientras que tomaba las cosas y se disponía a servir la comida.

Je, ese Narutin, aun es muy timido- dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

Oh, vamos, si ya se sabe un buen de poses, al menos debería de darle una buena enseñanza a la chica Hyuga- dijo Anko sonriendo.

En otro lugar.

Hinata se estaba quitando su uniforme… se veía sonrojada y algo nerviosa.

Estoy tan emocionada… aunque espero no ser ninguna molestia para Naruto kun- decía mientras que dejaba caer parte de su ropa y dejaba a la vista un bien dotado cuerpo… y de pronto unas manos se posesionaron de sus senos.

Luce muy contenta Hinata sama- se escucho una voz femenina mientras que le apretujaba los senos a Hinata –Oh vaya, se te han puesto mas grandes.

¡Ino san! ¡Por favor podrías dejar de hacer eso!- exclamo avergonzada Hinata, mientras que veía a la rubia que fungía como criada en su casa… y que además de estar bien dotada, parecía tener una fijación por hacerle maldades, no por odio, sino por alguna clase de fascinación.

Vaya… ¿Vas a salir con un compañero del instituto mañana verdad?- dijo Ino en un tono burlón.

Si… lo hare- dijo Hinata apenada, Ino sonrió.

Bueno… se escuchara presuntuoso de mi parte, pero te ayudare para que todo salga a la perfección- dijo ella… y antes de que Hinata pudiera hacer algo…

¿Qué te parece este? Es lindo y resalta tus curvas- dijo… mientras qué dejaba a Hinata únicamente en unas ajustadas pantaletas y brasiere –Je, me imagino que cuando lo vea se olvidara de todo… ¿O que tal este?- dijo cambiándola a un sensual negligé rosa que era tan transparente como si no usase nada…

¡Ya córtala con eso!- exclamó una avergonzada Hinata mientras que Ino riéndose se escapaba del cuarto –Dios… con esa Ino… en fin… será divertido- dijo y sonrió.

El domingo.

Naruto estaba frente a una tienda, suspiro mientras que veía a unas chicas en cosplay dando panfletos.

Sinceramente jamás pensé volver a este lugar… aunque ciertamente tiene mucha mas chispa que antes- dijo con un destello de interés –Aun así… creo que llegue muy pronto.

¡Naruto kun!- se escucho la voz de Hinata, Naruto volteo… y no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado viendo a Hinata en ropa casual… se veía hermosa –Disculpa por hacerte esperar.

Naruto solo se le quedo viendo… no cabía duda que tenia suerte… no cualquiera se encuentra con una mujer tan hermosa a diario… por primera vez en años, no sabia que decir

He… ¿Qué pasa Naruto kun?- preguntó algo nerviosa Hinata, Naruto aun seguía mirándola –Es la primera vez que uso esta clase de ropas… ¿Se me ven bien? ¿No me veo rara?

En lo absoluto… estas preciosa- dijo Naruto ante lo que Hinata se sonrojo –"Aunque pareces un canario en una reunión de gatos hambrientos"- pensó al ver como todos los jóvenes que pasaban por allí le miraban fijamente decidió actuar.

¿Nos vamos?- dijo el.

¡Claro!- exclamo sonriente Hinata.

Y ambos se dirigieron a el interior de Akihabara mientras qué Naruto no podía evitar sentirse algo afortunado, aunque no fuera una cita (al diablo, para él si que era una cita)

Ahora solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Continuara.

Hola, en primera me disculpo por la tardanza, eh estado muy enfermo y no había podido escribir sin sentir muchos dolores de cabeza (además de ver doble), sé que había prometido un cap excelente y compensar, pero por ahora aun ando algo malo, así que por eso este cap lo hice en dos partes, como ven, Naruto no se lleva muy bien con las "fans" de Hinata, además, de que salen a su primera cita, como ven, Ino es una de las sirvientas y esta bastante loca, aparecerá mas veces en la historia, espero tener el próximo cap pronto, y espero me disculpen, al menos ya deje de ver doble.

Suerte.


	7. Capitulo 05: Salida P 2

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Nasashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 5: Salida P2**

Ambos caminaban con calma por el lugar.

A propósito ¿Qué es lo que quieres comprar?- preguntó Naruto y Hinata entonces le miro con la cara repleta de un brillo de alegría.

¡Un Nintendo 3Ds!- exclamo sonriente -¡Es mas hoy sale a la venta la edición especial plateada limitada!

Naruto solo se puso la mano en el mentón.

"Ahora que lo pienso, Konohamaru también me había comentado que quería una"- pensó el rubio.

¡Solo por eso saque mis ahorros del Mes! –Dijo sonriente Hinata –Bueno, espero alcance… son unos 20,000 yenes.

"Hinata, con eso creo que te alcanza y te sobra"- pensó el rubio mientras qué pensaba que el con esfuerzos y lograba juntar la cuarta parte de esa cantidad.

Así que en otras palabras, vamos a una juguetería- dijo Naruto.

Oh no, no es una juguetería, es una tienda de electrónica… creo- dijo ella.

¿Crees?- preguntó el rubio.

Bueno, es lo que decía la revista- dijo Hinata.

Entonces una tienda de electrónica… ¿Vamos a ir de una en una?- preguntó el rubio, pero se percato de que Hinata sacaba algo de su bolso.

Espera… he… hice esto para ti- dijo ella algo apenada mientras qué le daba una especie de libreta a Naruto.

Ah… gracias- dijo él mientras que veía la portada –Lo hiciste a mano ¿Verdad?

¡Sí! ¡Es una guía de compras!- dijo alegre Hinata.

"Pues por un momento pensé que era un libro con diseños de los demonios de Lucifer"- pensó el rubio viendo con algo de pena los garabatos que Hinata había hecho.

¡Es una guía para todo lo que tengo planeado hoy!- dijo ella mientras que se sonrojaba –En realidad me tomo casi toda la noche hacerlo, así que estoy un poco cansada.

Ya veo… bueno, nos será de utilidad- dijo Naruto para alagarla.

Si, espero que no haya quedado muy infantil- dijo ella.

No, claro que no… quedo… bonito- decía Naruto con algo de pena.

"Aunque pareciera un mapa del infierno de Dante… bueno, al menos se ve algo concreto"- pensó –Eh… Hinata, ¿Por qué el objeto crucial está en la última parada? Creo yo que deberíamos ir primero por él.

No… mira, si compro eso al principio, entonces esta salida no tendría caso… y pues… creo que así será más divertido- dijo Hinata sonriente, Naruto solo bufó.

Veo que te emociona dejar las cosas al final- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Hinata sonriendo le tomo la mano.

¡Vamos Naruto kun!- dijo ella mientras qué llevaba al rubio de la mano, este no pensó en soltarse, ella era demasiado linda como para hacerlo.

Más tarde

¡AHH! ¡Qué lindo!- decía Hinata mientras que miraba las vitrinas.

Creo que el plan se fue por el caño- decía Naruto mientras que Hinata se le desaparecia -¿Hinata donde te metiste?

Gracias- se escucho la voz de la Hyuga y Naruto vio que le estaban dando algo –Ah… ¡Este lugar es genial!

"Es solo un folleto… ¿Y lo crees genial?"- pensó Naruto

¡Ah! ¡Eso es…!- exclamo Hinata mientras que salía corriendo.

Por favor espera- decía un resignado Naruto mientras que pensaba que era el tercer ataque del día.

"Parece que cuando se mete en las cosas que le gustan no se percata de nada a su alrededor"- pensó Naruto mientras que veía como Hinata corría de un lado a otro…

¡Naruto kun! ¡Hay mas figuras lindas por aquí!- exclamaba Hinata sonriente, Naruto solo le sonrió.

"Hay dios… cuando sonríe así… me siento en las nubes"- pensó Naruto –Veo que has estado observando eso por un rato.

Si, es que es tan linda- decía Hinata mirando una figura.

Pues si te gusta por que no la compras- dijo mientras que miraba la figura… hasta que vio el precio -¡Como es que esta tan cara!

Je, bueno es de colección- dijo Hinata –Además, se sale de mi presupuesto, así que por ahora me conformo con verla.

¿En serio? Bueno- dijo Naruto.

En eso se le desapareció Hinata de nuevo al meterse a una tienda de modelismo… Naruto solo suspiro, la alcanzo a mirar y suspirando decidió esperarla afuera.

Como vio que Hinata estaba concentrada yendo de un lado a otro dentro de la tienda, el decidió dar un vistazo a la zona.

Vaya, así que ese es el anime que le gusta a Konohamaru- dijo viendo un cartel sobre el anuncio de la segunda temporada de Kimi ni Todoke, como aun caminaba, Naruto no se percato de que alguien caminaba del otro lado… hasta que se estrello con ella cuando la chica se detuvo a recoger una moneda.

¡Auch!- exclamo una voz femenina, Naruto solo volteo apenado y vio que había tirado a la chica de pura cara… y por alguno de esos extraños acontecimientos de la naturaleza su minifalda se levanto dejando a la chica en una pose medio cliché para un anime o manga Harem… o sea con el trasero al aire y dándole un autentico pantyshot a Naruto.

¡Ha lo siento!- dijo el rubio acercándose completamente sonrojado, la chica solo le miro mientras qué se levantaba… era pelirroja… no era fea en lo absoluto… además por el vistazo que le había dado… bueno, tenía unas piernas y un trasero que…

No… no hay problema- dijo ella con seriedad, se veía apenada, algo molesta –Fue mi culpa por detenerme abruptamente a recoger esa moneda.

No, en serio, fue culpa mía, no me fijaba en el camino- dijo Naruto, la pelirroja solo le miro.

Hey, no creo que ni tu ni yo queramos quedarnos aquí a un juego de culpas guapo, así que dejémoslo como un accidente ¿Bien?- dijo la chica, Naruto le sonrió.

Claro, por mi está bien- dijo el rubio mientras que miraba a la chica, esta le miro.

Hey guapo, creo que y me voy, solo venia de paso por esta zona… chance y nos vemos después- dijo ella dándose la vuelta, Naruto solo le miro y no pudo negar que aunque no tenia un cuerpazo como Hinata, no andaba nada mal… entonces se percato de algo en el piso, lo levanto y vio que era una credencial.

"Karin Akai"

Vaya… bonito nombre- dijo él y rápidamente empezó a buscar con la vista a Karin, pero esta ya había desaparecido, Naruto suspiro y se guardo la credencial… se dirigió de nuevo a la tienda y vio que Hinata ya iba de salida.

Ah Naruto kun, me encanta este lugar… lástima que las figuras sean tan costosas- dijo Hinatya sonriendo, Naruto se acerco.

Ya vi… ¿Por qué no pruebas con esas?- dijo señalando unas maquinas tragamonedas, Hinata las vio con una expresión de alegría.

¡Oh son preciosas!- dijo acercándose y viendo las figuras que venían dentro las maquinas.

Vaya… es casi como una niña pequeña- dijo para si el rubio.

¿Es de esas cosas que cuando les pones dinero te dan una figura verdad?- preguntó Hinata.

Si, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- preguntó el rubio.

¿En serio? Es que bueno… yo nunca la había visto… oh tocado… ¿Crees que estará bien siendo mi primera vez?- decía Hinata sonrojada y con una expresión que Naruto solo interpretaba las palabras de un modo sexual.

"Dios ¿Tenía que decirlo de esa manera? Pareciera que va a perder la virginidad"- pensó el rubio –No veo por que no…

Hinata entonces se dedico a tratar de usar la maquina… sin éxito.

Eh, creo que esta rota- dijo ella con tristeza.

A ver… Hinata… esa máquina es de monedas… no acepta billetes- dijo Naruto con algo de pena.

¿En serio? O vaya- dijo apenada la Hyuga.

Un rato después.

Naruto solo miraba la bolsa repleta de figuritas que Hinata había sacado, Naruto suspiro… Hinata se puso necia con eso hasta que no saco el que quiso.

Creo que según tu plan… sigue la comida ¿Verdad?- dijo Naruto, Hinata le sonrió.

Sí, hay un lugar a donde quiero ir- dijo ella sonriendo, Naruto solo tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero al final la acompaño porque ¿Quién podría resistirse a esa sonrisa tan dulce?

Entraron a un café que cuando Naruto lo miro… se sorprendió.

Es… tan normal- dijo viendo que el lugar no se veía común.

A lo mejor le agrado el diseño del sitio- dijo para sí hasta que.

¡Bienvenidos amos!- dijeron un par de Maids apareciéndoseles….

"¿Qué es este lugar?"- pensó confundido Naruto, mientras que Hinata solo se veía emocionada.

Dos honorables invitados requieren servicio- dijo una de las Maids mientras qué llevaba a ambos a una mesa –Llamenme en cuanto hayan decidido ordenar amos.

Naruto solo miraba.

Hinata… este lugar es…- decía él.

Si, es un café de Maids… sirvientas usando orejitas de gato… eso aumenta su preciosidad- dijo Hinata sonr9iiente.

Si… claro- dijo para si Naruto mientras que miraba como el lugar empezaba a llenarse.

Ah… que envidia, me gustaría usar uno de esos trajes- dijo Hinata sonriente –Aunque no se si se me veria bien.

"Hinata en traje de Maid"- pensó Naruto y algo se formo en su mente.

CINE MENTAL DE NARUTO.

Amo… perdóneme por hacerlo esperar- decía Hinata con un hermoso… y pequeño traje de Maid, usando orejas de gato –Le gustaría una malteada primero… oh… prefiere algo más sustancioso- decía mientras que sostenía una malteada cerca de su prominente escote.

Ah… la malteada seria perfecta- dijo él.

Bien, entonces… ¡Oh!- dijo ella mientras que tropezaba.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio.

Pero Hinata solo estaba caída de espaldas en el piso… con la falda levantada dándole un gran vistazo de su ropa interior y con la leche malteada escurriéndole por el rostro y el cuerpo… de un modo que se podía malinterpretar.

Disculpe mi torpeza amo… creo que leche a perder su leche… creo que debo de compensarle- decía mientras que se levantaba y empezaba a desabrocharse el vestido- quizás un poco de leche materna lo compense.

FIN DEL CINE MENTAL DE NARUTO.

"¡EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO DEGENERADO!"- se reclamo a si mismo y recordando ya no juntarse tanto con Anko.

Ah… que lindas, quisiera tomarles una foto- dijo Hinata emocionada -¡Disculpe!

¿En qué puedo ayudarla ama?- preguntó una de las Maids

¿Podría tomarme una foto contigo?- preguntó Hinata, mas la Maid le sonrió.

No es posible, las reglas del establecimiento lo prohíben- dijo ella.

¿En serio?- dijo Hinata con un deje de tristeza.

Si, disculpe- dijo la Maid… y vio la expresión de Hinata sintiendo como si algo se partiera en su interior.

Oh… y yo que deseaba tomarme una foto con una maid- dijo la Hyuga con una expresión tal… que a la maid se le partió el corazón.

Eh… espere un momento, creo que puedo hacer algo- dijo ella yéndose.

¿Y ahora que paso?- dijo Naruto.

Un rato después.

Ama, vengan por aquí por favor- dijo la Maid llamándoles, ambos se acercaron a un especio cerca de la cocina pero alejado de la vista del público. –Le explique la situación al dueño y este accedió ¿Estara bien que sea conmigo?

¿En serio?- preguntó Hinata mientras que la Maid sonriendo se le acercaba.

Pero no deben de saberlo los demás clientes o habrían problemas- dijo la Maid, Hinata asintió mientras que le daban la cámara a Naruto.

Bueno… ¿Están listas?- dijo el rubio mientras que ambas se abrazaban y el tomaba lña foto.

Mas tarde.

¡Vuelvan después!- dijo sonriente la Maid mientras que Naruto y Hinata se retiraban… y Naruto no podía sacarse de la mente el abrazo que se habían dado ambas… le recordaba a lo que había visto cuando Anko y Kurenai se ponían jariosas… y eso solo calentó su mente.

Pasado el evento, ambos se dirigieron a la tienda, no se veía una gran cola, así que Hinata aprovecho para decirle a Naruto que debía de ir al tocador, el rubio accedió mientras que iba a formarse.

Bueno, debo de admitir que no me he aburrido- dijo sonriendo el rubio.

Ha… no lo creo ¿Naruto?- se escucho una voz… y Naruto vio con sorpresa a Konohamaru cargado de bolsas -¡Vaya pero si es mi sempai y jefe! ¿Qué haces aquí en la tierra sagrada de los otakus?

He… bueno yo- decía el buscando una excusa para deshacerse de él antes de que Hinata volviera.

Je, no importa ha… estoy cansado, me vine a acampar ayer para el evento del Nintendo 3Ds y no he dormido- dijo Konohamaru sonriente.

¿Desde ayer?- preguntó Naruto.

Si, ya sabes que estas cosas se acaban rápido… pero valió la pena… bueno, me tengo que marchar- dijo Konohamaru despidiéndose.

Minutos después regreso Hinata.

Disculpa la tardanza, bueno, es hora de ir al evento principal- dijo Hinata mientras que Naruto solo suspiraba, si así era una salida con Hinata… ¿Cómo sería una cita real?

En la tienda.

¡Están agotadas!- fue la exclamación de ambos al ver que ya no quedaba ningún Nintendo 3Ds de edición especial a la venta

Continuara.

Je, disculpen la tardanza, he esto muy ocupado estos días y apenas puedo concéntrame, este cap es más largo espero les haya gustado, como ven ya apareció Karin, je, y a Naruto le esta saliendo una venita pervert, bueno consecuencias de estar con alguien como Anko, je.

Como ven, este cap se dedico totalmente a la "cita", en el próximo ya aparecerán dos nuevos personajes que algunos ya esperaban je, Karin reaparecerá… mas adelante, solo esperen, que como vieron, el buen rubio se mostro interesado en la pelirroja de lentes.

Suerte a todos


	8. Capitulo 06: Conociendo a la hermana P1

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Nasashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 6: Conociendo a la Hermana p1**

Naruto se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación, aun recordaba el final de los incidentes del día de su "cita" con Hinata.

De verdad es que ella se veía triste- dijo el rubio con algo de pesar.

FLASHBACK.

Justo después de que les dijeran que el producto se había agotado… Hinata solo se quedo pasmada mientras que miraba la tienda con una especie de sonrisa… para después caerse de pura cara contra el piso… un golpe que hubiera sido doloroso si el buen Naruto no hubiera reaccionado.

¡Hinata!- exclamo cargando a la chica.

Un rato y un doctor después.

Disculpa por esa escena tan patética Naruto kun- dijo Hinata sentada en una banca cerca de la estación de trenes –Es que como estuve toda la noche haciendo la guía casi no dormí… y gaste tantas energías en el día que al final… colapse…

Hinata… no te sobre esfuerces así, no es bueno para tu salud- dijo Naruto preocupado, Hinata solo bajo el rostro apenada –Anda… sonríe, te vez mucho más hermosa sonriendo.

Hinata se sonrojo mientras que Naruto le miraba.

Gracias- dijo ella mientras que el chico miraba su reloj.

Bueno, creo que debemos de volver, ya es tarde y tu familia podría preocuparse- dijo el.

¿Y qué hay de tu familia?- preguntó Hinata.

Mejor ni preguntes- dijo el chico resignado

FIN FLASHBACK.

Naruto suspiro… al menos Hinata se había recuperado, aunque seguía estando triste por no conseguir su Nintendo DS… incluso llego a pensar en robárselo a Konohamaru para dárselo a la chica, pero eso hubiera sido demasiado.

Mejor no pienso en eso y me voy a dormir- dijo cerrando sus ojos… y los abrió de golpe -¡Salganse de mi cama en este momento par de degeneradas!

Hay Naruto… ¿Qué no vez que andamos calientes?- dijo Anko mientras que Naruto se salía de su cama… y miraba rojo de ira y vergüenza a Anko y a Kurenai totalmente borrachas… y desnudas.

Je… se ve que sigues siendo enorme Naruto kun- dijo Kurenai sonriéndole…. Y el rubio solo fue a un ropero, se metió y lo cerró con fuerza.

Creo que se enojo- dijo Anko.

¿Qué se le puede hacer? En fin… me dio sueño- dijo Kurenai acomodándose en la cama.

Si, tienes razón, además de que mañana nos toca trabajar… que joda- dijo Anko acomodándose al lado de ella… y el pobre de Naruto termino durmiendo en el ropero.

Una semana después.

La relación entre Naruto y Hinata iba bien, para un caso de amistad, ambos se hablaban en clases y para muchos… y muchas compañeras, era terriblemente cruel ver a la gran Le Nuit Etoile, juntarse con el Otaku Defender, pero no podían hacer o decir nada… ya que el primero que intento amedrentar a Naruto (un miembro del equipo de futbol que doblaba la estatura de Naruto) termino en el hospital con fracturas múltiples…

Bien muchachos… hoy les presentare a una nueva compañera- dijo Kurenai mientras que todos miraban expectantes la puerta –Anda pasa.

Y entro una chica pelirroja de lentes.

Preséntate preciosa- dijo Kurenai sonriéndole.

Mucho gusto Soy Karin Akai… es un placer conocerles –dijo la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia.

He, la joven Karin ha vivió mucho tiempo en América, por lo que ya tiene la costumbre de decir su nombre antes que su apellido- dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

Naruto le miro… y solo estaba sorprendido, no había podido localizar a la chica para entregarle el carnet que había encontrado… y ahora resultaba que la chica de piernas bonitas estaría en su clase.

Bueno, el lugar detrás de Naruto Namikaze esta vacio- dijo Kurenai, Karin le hizo una reverencia y se acerco… sorprendiéndose al reconocr a Naruto.

Ah…eres tu- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Conoce a Namikaze kun señorita Akai?- preguntó Kurenai con cierto malintencionado interés.

Bueno… nos conocimos hace poco… no pensé verle de nuevo- dijo ella sonriendo mientras que Naruto solo le sonreía nervioso.

Oh… ya veo, bueno espero que Namikzae kun le pueda dar un recorrido por las instalaciones- dijo ella mirando a Naruto con malicia.

Si… claro, no hay problema- dijo Naruto mientras que consideraba seriamente en emanciparse e irse a buscar otra casa… ¡Que otra casa! ¡Otro país!

Hinata solo miraba esto con curiosidad.

La mañana transcurrió rápido… Karin resulto ser bastante platicadora… y pasaron ciertas cosillas… que se narraran en otra ocasión.

Al terminar las clases.

Naruto kun- dijo Hinata acercándosele, Naruto le miro, por haber tenido que darle la guía a Karin… no había podido hablar con Hinata en todo el día –Que buno que te veo.

Si, claro… je, es raro ¿Verdad?- dijo el sonriendo.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó confundida.

No haber hablado en todo el día… me sentí un poco solo- dijo el rubio sonriendo, Hinata se sonrojo.

Yo… yo también me sentía sola- dijo Hinata sonriendo, ambos solo empezaron a reir.

Bueno… creo que es hora de marcharnos- dijo Naruto.

Ah… si… he, Naruto kun… supe… supe que tuviste algunos problemas en la clase de historia… he y… me preguntaba si querías ir a estudiar a mi casa- dijo Hinata.

Eh… claro… ¿No hay problema?- dijo Naruto, aunque sabía que realmente no necesitaba ayuda, le fue mal en ese examen porque ni Anko ni Kurenai lo dejaron estudiar con sus acosos… y no es posible estudiar encerrado en un closet y escuchando a esas dos en sus actos amatorios.

Entonces… el domingo nos podemos ver- dijo Hinata sonriéndole… y Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado por ese hecho.

La semana paso volando para el rubio, tuvo un par de incidentes por allí con las locuras de Konohamaru, los fans de Hinata… y algunas cosillas que pasaron con Karin (nada intimo pero si un poco incomodo)

Y llego el domingo.

Naruto caminaba por una calle bastante limpia… era obvio que habían muchas casas de gente de dinero… y algunos solo le miraban con algo de desprecio.

Ricos bastardos- dijo el buen rubio mientras que caminaba por una pendiente –Bueno… según Hinata debería de estar cerca- dijo mirando un mapa que Hinata le había hecho y suspiraba… parecía un mapa del infierno.

¿Perdido?- se escucho una voz, y Naruto volteo buscando… hasta que noto que había alguien parado sobre una barda, alzo la mirada… y la bajo rápidamente al notar unas pantys ralladas…

No creo que deberías de estar allí arriba, cualquiera podría verte lo que no se debe de ver- dijo el rubio apenado, se escucho una risa infantil y luego el sonido de algo caer.

Anda… ¿Acaso te gusto lo que viste?- dijo una voz, y Naruto volteo… sorprendiéndose… era una niña de no más de 13 años, 14 a lo mucho… y que tenía un enorme parecido con Hinata.

Ha… tu… eres idéntica- dijo inconscientemente, la niña le sonrió y solo se dio la vuelta.

Nos veremos pronto… onichan- dijo ella con una sonrisa picara y Naruto solo se sonrojo levemente.

Minutos después.

Al fin llegue… vaya… es grande- dijo mientras qué miraba sorprendido la entrada de la enorme mansión donde vivía Hinata, toco el timbre y se escucho una voz seria.

"¿Quién es?"- se escucho por el intercomunicador.

Eh… soy Naruto… Naruto Namikaze… vengo a ver a Hinata- dijo algo nervioso.

"Pase"- se escucho la voz y Naruto entro con algo de duda.

En la enorme entrada lo recibió una doncella de cabellera corta… era rubia y Naruto no se explicaba por qué se parecía tanto a Hinata, solo que en mayor.

La señorita Hinata le espera Naruto san- dijo la doncella con seriedad.

Eh… gracias este…- respondió el rubio.

Samui… solo llámeme Samui- dijo ella con una sonrisa –Pase, lo llevare al cuarto de la Señorita Hinata.

¿Al cuarto?- dijo Naruto con sorpresa.

No se preocupe, si es necesario hemos colocado una dotación de condones en la habitación- dijo ella… ante lo que Naruto palideció y Samui no pudo evitar reír –De verdad que cayo n eso.

Naruto solo bufo mientras que Samui se burlaba de él.

Al llegar a una gran puerta, Samui toco.

Hinata sama, el joven Naruto está aquí- dijo Samui y la puerta se abrió.

¡Naruto kun!- exclamo sonriendo Hinata, Naruto le sonrió.

Hola Hinata, disculpa la tardanza… me perdí- dijo el rubio.

Oh, no hay problema… bueno… ¿Empezamos?- dijo Hinata mientras qué le invitaba a entrar.

Naruto pensó que encontraría el cuarto de Hinata como una copia gigante del cuarto de Konohamaru… o sea con figuras de anime por todos lados, poster, computadoras con fondo de pantalla del anime de moda… mangas por el piso… pero no… el cuarto no tenía nada de eso, pudo ver que era elegante, había un enorme librero donde se notaban obras de literatura y matemáticas… pero no mangas… se podría decir que Naruto estaba un poco… decepcionado.

Es… normal- dijo el inconscientemente.

Eh… si… yo… bueno, no puedo poner lo que me gusta en mi propio cuarto- dijo Hinata con algo de pena y a Naruto le cayó el veinte.

Tus padres no lo saben ¿Verdad?- dijo él mientras que Hinata asentía.

Sí… con mi madre no habría problema… pero mi padre es demasiado estricto, cree que el anime y manga son satánicos y que solo crean desadaptados sociales… incluso una vez, cuando compre algunas cosas y las descubrió… las rompió y quemo- dijo Hinata con tristeza.

Ya veo… bueno, no recordemos cosas tristes y vamos a estudiar- dijo Naruto con calma.

Los minutos pasaban… ambos estaban estudiando, pero la verdad es que eran cosas que Naruto ya sabía… aun así no dijo nada, pasar un momento así, con Hinata a solas y sin que nadie les molestara era el paraíso… nada de miradas asesinas… era placentero…

Que aburrido- se escucho un leve susurro y tanto Hinata como Naruto se percataron de que la puerta estaba entreabierta y eran observados.

¡Hanabi!- exclamo Hinata y la puerta se abrió… y Naruto reconoció a la niña que había visto en el camino.

Anda hermanita… no me das nada para entretenerme- dijo Hanabi acercándose y sentándose entre los dos.

¿De qué hablas? Además, Samui san, Ino san, ¿Por qué estaban espiándonos?- preguntó a las dos doncellas rubias.

Estaba aburrida- dijo Samui.

Yo solo quería ver si ya la iban a estrenar- dijo Ino con morbosidad.

¿Estrenar qué? No he comprado nada nuevo estos días- dijo Hinata con inocencia tal… que todos se cayeron -¿Dije algo malo?

Hay Hinata… eres tan inocente como siempre… por cierto, soy Hanabi, Hanabi Hyuga, es un placer conocer al novio de mi hermana- dijo Hanabi mientras que miraba a Naruto suspicaz.

He… soy Naruto Namikaze… y no soy su novio- dijo Naruto con calma –"Aun"- pensó al final.

Es cierto Hanabi, el es un buen amigo y compañero de clase… solo eso- dijo sonrojada Hinata, Hanabi solo miro a Naruto con algo de pena… se veía que esa pedrada le había dolido.

Hanabi entonces sonrió… algo le decía que se divertiría mucho en estos días.

Continuara.

Ok, merezco insultos, me tarde, y si les digo porque, es porque andaba muy ocupado con mis estudios, je, opero ya tengo en mente como será el próximo cap, en donde meteré lo que no pude poner en este, espero disculpen la tardanza que tratare de compensarles.

Suerte


	9. Capitulo 07: Conociendo a la Hermana P2

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 7: Conociendo a la Hermana p2**

Naruto solo miraba con algo de incomodidad la escena… no sabía porque pero algo en su interior le decía que fuera de Hinata, todos los habitantes de esa casa estaban chiflados, las sirvientas igual…

¿Pasa algo Naruto kun?- preguntó Hinata sonriente.

No… es solo que… ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?- preguntó a Hanabi, quien estaba muy cómodamente sentada sobre las piernas del rubio.

Nah, es muy cómodo aquí- dijo ella apoyándose en el regazo de Naruto, este solo suspiro mientras que Ino y Samui les miraban.

Vaya… se ve que su novio es alguien muy agradable Hinata sama- dijo Samui.

Si, y también se ve que es todo un galán- dijo Ino sonriendo.

N… no somos novios- dijo Hinata apenada.

Oh… ¿De verdad? ¿Hey Naruto nichan, no quisieras ser mi novio?- dijo Hanabi apretándose contra el rubio, este solo suspiro.

No gracias- dijo él. A lo que Hanabi se carcajeo igual que Ino, Samui solo les miraba con seriedad, aunque en el fondo se reía de las ocurrencias de la Hyuga menor.

Hanabi... deja a Naruto kun tranquilo- dijo Hinata.

Oh vamos hermanita, no te pongas celosa, si quieres puedo ayudarlos a que te estrenen con mayor facilidad- dijo Hanabi, Samui y Naruto entonces escupieron el té que empezaban a beber mientras que Ino se empezaba a reír y Hinata solo le miraba confusa.

¿Qué es lo que quieren que estrene?- preguntó Hinata… haciendo que todos le miraran.

Es bueno ver que al menos la señorita Hinata aun se mantiene casta y pura… mentalemnet- dijo Samui.

En serio Hinata sama… debería de regalarle un par de historias Hentai- dijo Ino con calma.

Hermana… por favor, no me decepciones así- dijo Hanabi mientras que Hinata solo les miraba confundida.

Ya dejen de atormentarla por favor- dijo Naruto molesto, pero Samui solo suspiro.

Creo que mejor los dejamos solos para que sigan con sus deberes- dijo ella mirando a las otras dos, Ino asintió mientras que se levantaba igual que lo hacia Hanabi, aunque esta a regañadientes –Y no lo olvide Naruto san… si van a tener fiesta, usen gorrito.

¡Ya con eso!- exclamo un sonrojado Naruto mientras qué las otras tres salían riéndose.

¿Tendrás alguna fiesta Naruto kun?- dijo Hinata… haciendo que Naruto le mirara con algo de pena.

Hinata… me encanta tu inocencia- dijo él sonriéndole, Hinata se sonrojo entonces.

Me… mejor empecemos a estudiar.

Las horas pasaron, ambos continuaron estudiando con calma, aunque Naruto de vez en cuando miraba a la puerta… sabia que los espiaban… así que no les daría gusto en nada, estudiarían con calma y sin problemas.

Afuera.

Ashhhh, que aburridos son- dijo Hanabi molesta.

Hanabi sama, ya sabe que su hermana es demasiado inocente- dijo Samui.

Por no decir que aunque ve tantos animes con echi no tiene nada de idea de cómo actuar de modo sensual- dijo Ino sonriendo.

Hum, bien, debo de encontrar la manera de que se suelte un poco… hum, aunque sería divertido agarrar a ese chico… se ve bastante caliente- dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

A veces me asusta Hanabi sama- dijo Samui con calma.

Bah, eso es lo que me gusta de ella- dijo Ino abrazando a Hanabi –Además de que su piel es suave- dijo acariciando a Hanabi, quien solo sonrió.

No empieces Ino… dijiste que dejarías calmadas tus preferencias Pansexuales por un rato- dijo la chica mientras que Ino hacia un puchero y dejaba de acaricia a la Hyuga- Por el momento espero que al menos ese chico la trate bien… Hinata ya ha pasado por mucho.

Es cierto, el problema es, ¿Qué haremos cuando regresen el señor y la señora Hyuga?- preguntó Ino.

No se preocupen por ellos, están de paseo por el sur del país y no volverán sino hasta dentro de un par de semanas- dijo Samui.

Hum, entonces eso nos dará tiempo para planear algo divertido- dijo Hanabi.

¿Y qué planeas?- preguntó Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa

Oh, por el momento nada, tan solo burlarme un poco de mi hermanita- dijo Hanabi sonriente.

Por cierto, que ese chico está bastante bueno- dijo Samui.

Si… je, si Hinata sama no estuviera con él, tal vez le arrancaría esa ropa y nos divertiríamos a lo grande- dijo Ino mientras que babeaba.

Ino, no digas eso frente a Hanabi sama, la vas a pervertir- dijo Samui.

Muy tarde- le respondió Ino mientras que señalaba a Hanabi, quien tenia la cara roja y la nariz sangrante.

Dios, ya se nos deschabeto de nuevo… Ino, tu tienes la culpa por andarle poniendo esas películas- dijo Samui.

Hey, no me culpes, fueron los señores Hyuga los que la dejaron a mi cargo- dijo la otra mientras que llevaban a Hanabi a su cuarto.

En casa de Naruto.

Me duele la cabeza- decía Kurenai mientras que se paraba… solo llevaba puesta una camisa de Naruto.

Hey, Kure, traete unas chelas del refri, siento que alguien esta martillando mi cerebro y necesito algo pa bajarme la cruda- dijo Anko mientras que se estiraba en la cama de Naruto, Kurenai asintió y salía del cuarto de Naruto, donde no hacia ni una hora qué habían estado dándole gusto al cuerpo.

Creo que Naruto se va a sentir muy excitado con ese olorcito- dijo burlona Kurenai al ver como habían dejado el cuarto del pobre rubio.

Anda Kure apúrate que aún nos falta la segunda ronda- se escucho el grito de Anko, Kurenai sonrió mientras que sacaba un Six de cervezas y sonriendo iba al cuarto a seguir con la faena.

En otro lugar.

Karin caminaba sonriente, el instituto era muy divertido, y ese chico, Naruto, se veía algo agradable…

Aunque, creo que es un poco pervertido, bueno, todos tenemos algo de perversión en nuestro ser, además, eso siempre es un poco bueno, así al menos comprueba que es un chico sano- dijo sonriendo mientras qué recordaba la visita que le dio Naruto por las instalaciones.

FLASHBACK.

Oh, se ve que es un gran lugar- dijo Karin.

Si, aunque, no te confíes, hay mucho Snob aquí y luego son medio estirados- dijo Naruto, Karin le sonrió.

De esos hay en todos lados- dijo Karin sonriente, Naruto le sonrió.

Hey… ¿Ya vieron? Es el otaku defendor con la chica nueva- dijo alguien.

¿Por qué alguien que se junta con Otakus tiene tanta suerte con las mujeres?- dijo otro, Naruto les miro con rabia, cosa que noto Karin.

¡Hey ustedes! ¡Por qué no vienen y lo dicen en nuestra cara!- exclamo Karin sorprendiendo a Naruto y a los chicos, estos se miraron confusos mientras que Naruto se acercaba.

Bien, ¿Quisieran repetir lo que dijeron?- dijo Tronándose los nudillos.

¡Ahh!- exclamaron ambos corriendo.

Cobardes- dijo Karin sonriendo- Veo que eres un tipo rudo

Ni tanto, es solo que no me gusta que agredan a los que tienen gustos distintos- dijo él, Karin sonrió y le tomo la mano.

Eres un buen hombre Naruto, me caes muy bien, ¿Amigos?- dijo ella sonriendo-.

Claro… amigos- dijo él mientras que estrechaban el apretón de manos… en eso Karin noto que la mirada de Naruto no iba a su cara… sino a su bastante desabrochada blusa (hacía calor, por lo que se había abierto la blusa) –Vaya… ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Aj, no, disculpa… es que yo…- dijo él pero ella le sonrió.

Anda, no te cortes, es un halago que me creas atractiva- dijo ella.

Eh, mejor seguimos con la visita- dijo él mientras que ambos se marchaban.

FIN FLASHBACK

Bueno, ya lo veré cuando vuelva a clases- dijo sonriente.

De regreso a casa de Hinata.

¿De verdad no quieres quedarte a cenar?- preguntó Hinata.

Si, no puedo, si me retraso mas, esas dos no me van a dejar de fastidiar, además, tengo que ver que tanto desastre han hecho- dijo con calma.

Bueno… entonces te veré en el instituto Naruto kun- dijo Hinata sonrojada.

Claro, esperare con ansias- dijo Naruto.

Ambos se sonrieron mientras que se miraban.

Oye ¿La vas a besar o se van a quedar mirándose toda la noche?- dijo Hanabi, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

Oh, si lo desean traigo condones en mi bolsa, nunca están de más- dijo Ino sacando varios condones de su bolsa, uno se cayó sin que lo notara y Hinata se inclino recogerlo.

Ya deja de molestar Ino, ¿O acaso no consideraste que a ellos tal vez les guste al natural?- dijo Samui mientras qué Naruto les miraba con pena.

¡Ah! ¡Qué globo tan raro!- dijo Hinata de pronto y todos le miraron… Para caer con pena… Hinata andaba jugando a inflar y desinflar un Condón.

Señorita Hinata, eso no se usa así- dijo Samui con pena.

¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo es entonces?- preguntó con Inocencia.

Luego le explico- dijo Samui sonriendo.

Bueno. Ya me voy- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Cuídate Naruto Kun, nos vemos en el Instituto- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Naruto entonces se marcho mientras qué Hanabi solo planeaba grandes cosas para el rubio.

De regreso a casa.

Naruto solo suspiro al ver que la sala estaba hecha un asco… no importaba, siempre lo dejaban así…

¿Anko? ¿Kurenai sensei?- preguntó Naruto mientras que buscaba a las dos… entonces escucho unos sonidos raros y fue a su habitación…

Abrió la puerta… y solo frunció el ceño al ver a las dos dándose "consuelo" la una a la otra.

¿Por qué demonios se metieron en mi cuarto?- dijo el con seriedad.

¡Ah Naruto! ¡Ven y únete!- exclamo Anko.

Si, ya te extrañábamos- dijo Kurenai.

Par de locas degeneradas- dijo mientras que cerraba la puerta… miro el reloj y seriamente considero en ir a pasar la noche en el parque.

¡Si no le vas a entrar al menos prepárame unos chilaquiles para la cruda!- exclamo Anko. Naruto solo suspiro.

Hogar… mugre hogar… bueno, al menos respetan mi decisión de no meterme… a ver cuánto tiempo me dura- dijo él mientras que tomaba el teléfono y le marcaba a Konohamaru, prefería pasar un maratón del anime de Baka to Test que estar con Anko y Kurenai cuando se les subiera la calentura.

Continuara.

Je, disculpen la tardanza, tratare de no tardar tanto, pero es que el trabajo y la universidad me absorben, espero poder tenerles el próximo pronto.

Mucha suerte.


	10. AVISO DE REINICIO

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**AVISO DE REINICIO**

Este fic paso muchísimo tiempo sin ser actualizado, se que gustaba por lo que pido una disculpa.

Por lo que en compensación a su espera eh decidido reiniciarlo.

En esencia los capítulos anteriores ya existentes seguirán, PERO.

Serán reparados y editados para una mejor lectura, también se les agregaran mas líneas y se cambiaran algunas cosas para poder hacerlo más entendible, así mismo, se atenderán peticiones para lo que se venga por parte de los lectores.

Espero me puedan disculpar por la tardanza y ojala puedan seguir brindándole lectura al Reboot de este fic

Gracias

Gabe Logan

2013


End file.
